Sash
}} |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation=Salvager, Pirate |title=Captain |alias= |hides= |weapons= |ships=''SS Walden |affiliation=Independent salvagers }} '''Sash' the captain of the SS Walden responded to an emergency distress beacon sent out by Serenity. After negotiating an apparently honest arrangement, Sash abruptly ambushed Malcolm Reynolds and wounded him in an ultimately unsuccessful attempt to steal the vessel. Biography The Walden's captain and his crew had completed a successful salvage mission at Ita moon when they intercepted the emergency beacon of Serenity. The captain sent an initial wave to Serenity, but Malcolm Reynolds was sleeping at the helm. Sash had the Walden maneuver directly around the smaller Serenity, and was soon speaking with Mal. After Mal explained Serenity's mechanical issues, Sash expressed his regrets but explained that he was not willing to let Mal board his vessel due to his unwillingness to trust strangers in this part of space. Mal reiterated that he simply wanted help having his ship repaired: the catalyzer component of the compression coil needed replacement. The captain replied that he might have picked one up at the salvage mission on Ita. Sash agreed to show the part prior to boarding Serenity, provided Mal had no weapons. Sash placed the catalyzer on the viewport prior to he and his crew being granted access to Serenity. Once Mal opened the door, he was greeted with a blast of warm air and several firearms being pointed at him by the crew of the Walden. Sash instructed his men search the ship and to shoot anyone found aboard while he held Mal at gunpoint. Sash's right-hand man confirmed that Mal's story was true—only the catalyzer needed repair. Sash ignored Mal's offer to accept payment for the catalyzer in the form of what was in the cargo bay, and instead shot Reynolds in the abdomen stating "Already decided. We're taking your ship." After he shot Mal, he calmly turned around and issued an order to Billy to plug in the catalyzer, and then instructed Jesse to call over Stern to pilot Serenity out. While he was distracted, Mal retrieved a pistol that had been on the ATV and pointed it at the crew of the Walden. Despite superior numbers, the Walden captain submitted to Mal's demands at gunpoint that the part be left, Stern not be called, and the crew of the Walden leave Serenity. As Sash left, he stated that Mal "would have done the same." The Walden then departed from Serenity. Personality and traits Sash initially displayed the demeanor of a cautious businessman, but when convinced the situation was fixed in his favor, he did not hesitate to resort to piracy. Sash valued his crew's wellbeing seriously, as evidenced by the not only ensuring that no weapons would be present aboard Serenity, but when faced with confrontation he acquiesced to demands. This demonstrated that as a captain he was unwilling to permit casualties on his side at all. Behind the scenes The captain appeared in "Out of Gas" and was portrayed by Steven Flynn. Appearances * Sources *''Firefly The Game: Pirates and Bounty Hunters'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Starship captains Category:Walden crewmembers Category:Smugglers Category:Pirates